Personas
by Nikk0
Summary: Takari. Algo mas que amistad sucede entre Kari y TK, pero Kari tiene problemas con Tai  Lograran salir adelante? entren y lean  Cap. 8 Subido. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

Personas

Capitulo 1: introducción

Bueno esta es una historia que se me ocurrió una noche pasadas las 4:00 de la mañana, cuando estaba aburrido

Agradecimientos: a mi vieja por mandarme a acostar (porque sino no se me ocurría) y a mi estufa con patas, quiero decir a mi gato que me calienta cuando duerme conmigo

Ahora el FIC:

El todos los días se levantaba temprano y feliz de volver a la escuela, cosa rara en un chico de su edad pero no en el, porque el sabia que cuando volvía se encontraría con esa sonrisa tan calida y alegre de ella que tanto le gustaba ver. Pero creo que es hora de presentar a los personajes

El: Takeru Takaishi mas conocido como "T.K". Un chico de unos 13 años, tez blanca, rubio y de ojos azules. Su hermano era Matt Ishida igual que Tk solamente que este tenia 17 años

Ella: Hikari Yagami mas conocida como "Kari". Una chica de unos 13 años, tez blanca, castaña y de ojos del mismo color. Su hermano Tai Yagami de cabello castaño alborotado y de 17 años

-Ya me voy a la escuela- grito el rubio

-Esta bien pero recuerda que debes ir a la casa de tu padre- le respondió su madre pero el ya había salido

Tk iva caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa que llenaba de alegría a cualquiera

Cuando llego a la escuela se dirigió rápidamente a su salón para verificar si Kari ya abia llegado, y si, efectivamente allí estaba ella mirando hacia la ventana pero se veía cambiada. Su mirada no era alegre sino de tristeza, al ver esto Tk se sentó a su lado y entablo conversación

-¿Pasa algo malo Kari?- pregunto seriamente

-Ah, hola Tk ¿Cómo estas?- respondió con un poco de tristeza y tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Yo bien, pero a ti te pasa algo- le respondió

-No es nada… solo que…- dijo ella, Tk pudo ver como los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaban

-Kari...- ni bien dijo esto, ella quebró en llanto, abrazando a su mejor amigo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este

-No se que hacer Tk, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno- decía ella –Tai esta fuera de control llega tarde, ebrio y quiere manosearme- continuo con voz quebrada y entre sollozos –temo que algún día quiera hacerme algo peor como violarme o… o… matarme- finalizo con la ultima palabra casi como un susurro lo que dejo helado a Tk

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- dijo el tratando de tranquilizarla -¿Y tus padres?¿No le dicen nada?-

-Ellos se mudaron porque les ofrecieron un mejor empleo y nos dejaron a nosotros porque dijeron que "nos podíamos cuidar solos"- respondió –además no me creerían y dirían que es una broma-

-Yo hablare con Tai pero primero quiero que nos veamos en el parque después de clases, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante- le dijo muy decidido

-¿Lo harás? Pero… no quiero que lo lastimes pero tampoco quiero que te lastime, respecto a lo del parque ¿a las 5 esta bien?- le dijo Kari y el solo asintió

Las clases pasaron rápido y todos fueron a sus casas

El reloj dio las 4:30 entonces Tk salio de su casa hacia el parque para encontrarse con Kari

El llego exactamente a las 4:55 y se puso a esperar

Pasaron 15 minutos y no aparecía nada, otros 10 minutos y nada, 10minutos mas y ni rastros de ella, el rubio se sintió decepcionado hasta que…


	2. Confesiones

Bueno aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo espero que les guste. Perdón por demorarme tanto

-¡T.k!- grito Kari para ser escuchada

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- pregunto el ojiazul

-Es que me tuve que escabullir- contesto mirando hacia el suelo

-¿Y por que hiciste eso?- fue lo único que salio de la boca del rubio

-Es porque Tai no me deja salir de la casa mas que para ir a la escuela e ir a comprar algunas cosas- dijo la castaña derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-No importa, ya estas aquí vamos a sentarnos- dijo con una semi sonrisa a lo que ella solo pudo asentir

Una vez sentados… -que querías decirme- dijo Kari

-Kari… yo… quería decirte… que… TE AMO- luego de esto bajo la mirada.

Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que abia escuchado: era lo que abia soñado escuchar desde hacia tanto tiempo. Lo único que pudo pronunciar fue –hace mucho que quería escuchar eso- luego lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un apasionado beso a lo cual el correspondió. Cuando se separaron lo único que pudo preguntar fue –eso significa ¿Qué somos novios?- y la castaña solo asintió

-Lo olvidaba voy a hablar con Tai- antes de irse lo tomo de la mano y le dijo –no le hagas daño, por favor pero no quiero que salgas herido por mi culpa- a lo que respondió –no te preocupes estaré bien- luego le dio otro beso en los labios y se fue

Casa de los Yagami

Allí estaba el rubio, toco la puerta y de adentro salio Tai

-Que quieres- dijo un poco molesto el antiguo portador del valor

-Quiero hablar sobre Kari- dijo T.k

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Tai dándose la vuelta hacia el refrigerador

-Ahora si, Kari me contó todo- dijo (para entonces ya estaban dentro de la casa)

-Además soy su novio- al escuchar esto, Tai lo lanzo al suelo donde lo empezó a golpear

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, si quieren saber que pasa sigan leyendo que prometo (en lo posible) actualizar durante la semana

Chau gente


	3. Golpiza

Bueno aquí sigo el fic espero que les guste

T.K no se defendía porque le avía prometido a Kari que no lastimaría a su hermano. Tai se saco su cinturón y comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza y con la hebilla, el rubio solo se retorcía de dolor mientras Tai reía maniáticamente

-¡¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa a decirme que hacer? NI LO SUEÑES PENDEJO- Tai abrió la puerta y de una patada tiro a T.K a fuera –Mas te vale no volver a aparecer por aquí o te ira peor- fue lo ultimo que dijo el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta

Con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba se dirigió hacia el parque donde lo esperaba Kari, para su sorpresa ese tiempo en el que lo golpearon, que parecieron horas, solo fueron 5 minutos

En el parque…

Kari estaba preocupada tanto por Tai como por T.K

A lo lejos logro divisar una silueta que sostenía una parte de su tórax del lado derecho con su mano izquierda, al ver que se trataba del ojiazul, SU ojiazul corrió en su ayuda

-¿Tai te hizo esto?- pregunto casi paralizada y con lagrimas espesas

-Descuida no es grave-

-¿No es grave? Si estas sangrando por varias heridas- dijo soltando lagrimas mucho mas densas de sus ojos

-Nunca debí dejar que fueras a hablar con mi hermano- se arrepentía

-No te preocupes por mi pero quiero que me prometas algo: si te toca un solo cabello déjame que yo le de su merecido… SIN PIEDAD- le rogó el rubio

-Pero… esta bien, ahora vamos a un hospital a que te curen- respondió la castaña

-Te dije que no te preocupes- soltando una semi-sonrisa continuo –Ve a tu casa a lo mejor Tai esta preocupado

-Lo are con una condición: prométeme que estarás bien-

-Esta bien lo prometo, ahora ve-

T.K se sentía afortunado de que su madre no lo viera así ya que se quedaría con su padre, que todavía se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, el único problema era…

-Ya llegue Matt- luego de haber dicho esto se desplomo en el suelo debido a las heridas

-Te estaba esperando enano necesito que vallas a…- no pudo terminar la frase al ver a su hermano tirado en la entrada -¡T.K!

Bueno como dije en mi anterior fic: aquí esta la continuación.

Espero que os guste gente

Nikk0


	4. Hospital

Buuueenoooo aquí la continuación

-T.k despierte, por favor- dijo Matt con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su hermano en tal condición

Una vez en el hospital…

El menor recupero la conciencia y trato de levantarse pero estaba muy adolorido para hacerlo

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces- respondió una voz al lado suyo

La voz le sonaba familiar a T.k así que después de voltear la cabeza pudo responder

-Matt- a lo que agrego -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Yo te traje al ver que tenias unas heridas y ¿Qué sucedió? No lo se, esperaba que tu me lo dijeras- declaro el mayor

-Recuerdo que estaba en el parque con Kari y…- Matt no lo dejo terminar cuando…

-Momento ¿Qué hacías con Kari?- le pregunto intrigado, levantando una ceja y poniendo sonrisa de "a ver que respondes"

-Bueno nosotros somos… somos…- le dijo totalmente rojo y desviando la mirada para ver cualquier otra cosa que no sea el rostro de Matt

-¿Siiiii?-

-Esta bien somos novios- dijo T.k juntando sus dedos índices y mas rojo que antes, claro, si eso era posible

-Te felicito siempre creí que te avías pasado _"al otro lado"_ junto con Davis y hacían…- luego de esto se empezó a reír

-¡Ya cállate! Tarado- esta última palabra la dijo en voz baja para que no lo oyera

-Esta bien, esta bien sigue-

-Luego fui a la casa de Kari pero ella no estaba conmigo, entre y estaba Tai pero luego…-

-Luego que, T.k no puedo entender sino me cuentas-

T.k bajo la mirada –no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?- replico Matt

-No puedo contarte… a menos que prometas:

1. No meterte a menos que te lo pida  
2. No enojarte

3. No partirle la cara a alguien-

-(suspiro) Esta bien hermano, lo prometo-

-Esta bien. Llegue al departamento, intente decirle que ya lo sabia-

-¿Sabias que?- le dijo intrigado Matt y T.k le contó lo que pasaba con Kari y prosiguió

-Entonces el me arrojo al suelo y comenzó a golpearme pero yo no pude hacer nada ya que le avía prometido a Kari que no lo lastimaría

Cuando termino Matt se levanto y se estaba por ir cuando una pregunta lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el menor

-A golpear a Tai- le respondió Matt

-Pero ¿y la promesa?-

-Me importa una mierda la promesa- le dijo decidido y en arranque de ira y cólera

-A todo esto T.k comenzó a llorar repitiendo –Sabia que no te lo tendría que haber dicho-

Matt volvió, abrazo a su hermano y dejo –Esta bien, no me meteré si tú no me lo dices-

-Gracias- respondió T.k


	5. Sorpresas

Ando de malas, en realidad estoy colérico

watch?v=9Q9MJTTvr4w&feature=search (Youtube) (o si no les marca el link avisen)

Miren y díganme si no sienten como si le insultaran la infancia, a mi SI. Si lo encuentro al que hizo el video LO MATO

Bueno ya me descargue ahora si **EL** **FIC**

Cerca de la casa de los Yagami…

Kari volvía a su casa con miedo porque sabía que Tai le haría algo.

Al llegar estaba dudando de si tocar o no. Cuando se decidió a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a Tai con una botella de alcohol (Cerveza, Vodka, Ron lo que Uds. quieran) en la mano pero antes de decir o hacer algo, Kari fue aventada de un empujón hacia adentro por su hermano, cuando cerro la puerta comenzó el verdadero horror.

-¡YO TE CUIDO, TE QUIERO Y TE PROTEJO **¿¡Y HACI ME PAGAS! **Teniendo "amigos" como esos y teniendo a un estupido pendejo como ese de novio- al escuchar esto Kari se petrifico y lo único que pudo decir fue

-Pero…-

-¡Nada de peros! Te prohíbo que lo veas y aparte, le romperé la cara si lo veo contigo o me lo cruzo en alguna parte-

-No puedes… hacer esto- dijo entre sollozos Kari

-Claro que puedo y recuerda… tu tampoco pasaras ilesa de esta-

Terminado de decir esto, la castaña se encerró en su cuarto

Su hermano tomo el teléfono y llamo a alguien que, si se trataba de Kari, no se negaría: Davis

-Hola ¿Davis?

-_¿Tai? ¿Que sucede?-_

-Quería hablarte, es sobre Kari-

_-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Esta bien?-_

-Si y no-

_-¿Por qué no?-_

-Es porque esta con malas compañías-

_-¿Quiénes? Juro que los mato-_

-Es T.k-

_-Lo sabia, sabia que algo malo estaba pasando-_

-¿Podrías vigilar a Kari y luego decirme si se junto o no con T.k, así yo luego la castigue?-

_-¿Esta bien pero no crees que un poco excesivo un castigo?-_

-Davis ¿Qué prefieres?: que la corrijamos ahora que podemos o que después se convierta en una pandillera, en una alcohólica o en una drogadicta incontrolable y rebelde-

_-Es cierto. Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-_

-Gracias, tu si eres un amigo-

_-De nada, __adiós-_

-Adiós-

Al día siguiente…

T.k no asistió a la escuela

-"Espero que sus heridas no sean mas serias de lo que parecían"- pensaba Kari

Las clases transcurrían muy lentamente para una castaña preocupada por su rubio.

Al salir tenía pensado ir a visitarlo pero no contaba con una cosa…

-Kari te gustaría… estudiar conmigo a eso de las 5:30- dijo Davis un poco rojo

-Ah ¿Qué? Si, claro lo que digas- respondió muy distraída ella

-¿Dijiste si? Esta bien te veo mas tarde, adiós- dijo saltando de alegría

Mas tarde…

Kari, al llegar a su casa, paso la tarde en silencio hasta que Tai salio

-"Esta es la oportunidad de salir e ir a ver a mi pobre T.k"- pensó ella

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí si todavía no toque?- dijo Davis parpadeando 2 veces en un gesto de sorpresa

-Eehh… presentimiento- dijo un poco nerviosa

-Bueno, no importa- le contesto rápidamente

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Kari, los dos estaban en silencio salvo para hacerse preguntas sobre el tema que estudiaban.

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta

-"Yo conozco esa voz"- pensó Tai

Cuando entro al cuarto encontró a Kari y a Davis

-Hola Tai- dijo Davis con una sonrisa

-Hola- respondió el castaño

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Tai fue a contestar y luego volvió a avisar que era para Davis y de paso le hizo la seña de "te estoy vigilando" a Kari, aunque claro no era precisamente él, el que la vigilaba

Casa de Matt

T.k había decidido pasar unos cuantos días en casa de su padre hasta que los moretones desaparecieran para no preocupar a su madre

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que valla a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Tai?- pregunto con un tono un poco molesto el mayor

-¡Por enésima vez, que no!- dijo T.k ya harto de que le pregunte lo mismo –Además, si supiera que mande a golpear a su hermano sin su consentimiento, no me lo perdonaría nunca y la perdería cosa que me destrozaría el alma porque yo LA AMO- dijo muy serio

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan romántico?- dijo Matt levantando una ceja y sonriendo con picardía -¿Eh? ¿Qué escucho? Creo que son campanadas de bodas- dijo ya riendo

-Cállate, además cuando nos casemos o te vamos a invitar a la ceremonia- dijo T.k con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado por imaginarse la escena

-Con que ya están haciendo planes ¿Y que harás en la despedida de soltero?, No me digas que llamaras a Ken para que te "Baile" un poco- cuando termino de hablar exploto en carcajadas

T.k se hundió en el sofá completamente rojo

-"Me gustaría saber como esta Kari espero que no se haya preocupado mucho y también me gustaría saber si ese estupido de Tai le hizo algo"- estos pensamientos rondaban la cabeza del joven Takaishi pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo mañana

Al otro día…

-¡Maldición, puta, Matt porque no me despertaste!- era lo único que se escuchaba por toda la casa al ver la hora

-Las clases terminan dentro de 20 minutos- suspiro decepcionado –pero al menos, si me doy prisa, tal vez pueda hablar unos minutos con Kari antes de que se valla a su casa- y así fue rumbo a su escuela

Al llegar se poso en la entrada cuando Kari salía iba mirando el suelo por lo que no noto a su rubio. T.k fue lentamente acercándose a su espalda y la abrazo

-Parece que te preocupaste mucho- le susurro al oído

-T.k- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que lo empezara a besar enérgica y apasionadamente

Bueno gente eso es todo por lo menos en esta entrega. Sigan aquí que pronto actualizare y conocerán una decisión, talvez, impactante.

Por lo del video sigo colérico

Se despide

Nikk0


	6. La decision

Hola gente ¿como están? Espero que bien.

Ahora lo que importa **EL FIC**

-…-

-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Por qué no asististe hoy a clases?- Le preguntaba Kari y T.k le empezó a explicar. Pero esta conversación no quedo ajena a Davis quien escuchaba escondido detrás de unas cajas

-"Lo primero que haga cuando llegue a mi casa será contarle esto a Tai"- pensó decidido pero desconocía las consecuencias que pagaría la castaña por estar con su amor

Casa de Kari

-Y-ya llegue T-Tai- dijo temerosa y con miedo de que su hermano la golpeara o le hiciera algo peor

-¡Maldita puta, que te dije!- respondió molesto Tai

-Pero… no hice nada-

-Si que lo hiciste ¡**VOVISTE A ESTAR CON ESE RUBIO PUTO**!- dijo totalmente colérico

-"Como se entero"- pensó preocupada

_**Flash Back**_

Davis llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Tai

-_¿Hola?_-

-Hola ¿Tai?-

-_Que pasa Davis_-

-Kari volvió a estar junto con T.k-

-_Mierda, esa pendeja no obedece_-

-¿Q-que vas a hacerle?-

-_No te preocupes, no será demasiado_-

-(Suspiro) esta bien, adiós Tai-

-_Adiós-_

_**End Flash Back**_

Tai saco el cinturón e hizo que Kari se quitara la camiseta que tenia, y comenzó a azotarla con la hebilla del cinturón, aplicándole mucha fuerza

-¡Tai!… ¡Por favor!… ¡PARA!- decía desde el suelo, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro y brotándole lagrimas de los ojos

-Esto… te enseñara… a no… ¡DESOBEDESER!- gritaba entre azote y azote

Cuando por fin logro escapar del ataque de su hermano, se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar por la vida tan infernal que tenia

-"mi T.k, el es el UNICO que me impulsa a seguir"- se repetía una y otra vez –"Pero… si sigo estando con el, Tai seguirá golpeándome o peor: podría hacerle daño a el"- pensaba Kari muy triste por la horrorosa verdad –"Solo tengo dos salidas: terminar con T.k, acertar mi estupida vida y ser la victima de los ataques de Tai siempre que llegue ebrio o… podría…"- trago saliva antes de continuar –"Suicidarme"- Con este pensamiento se durmió

- … -

Al día siguiente…

Kari ya avía tomado una decisión, por muy dolorosa que fuera, era lo mejor para ambos, al menos así lo pensaba ella

-T.k debemos hablar- dijo la castaña

-Que sucede Kari- dijo

-Debemos terminar-

-…-

Y ¿que tal? Les dije que avía una decisión importante.

Ahora se aguantan la decisión de T.k hasta la próxima actualización

Se despide

Nikk0


	7. La calma antes de la tormenta

Gente ¿Cómo esta?, y yo mmm… sobreviviendo. Puedo actualizar porque los exámenes los pasaron a la semana que viene

Bueno ahora a lo que importa **EL FIC**

…

P.O.V T.k

-Kari, pero… ¿Por qué?- le pregunte mientras dentro mío se formaba una gran tristeza

-T.k no lo hagas mas difícil, por favor- respondió bajando la mirada

-Necesito una explicación-

Ella no contesto, solo se limito a INTENTAR irse del lugar. Digo intentar porque la tome del brazo con fuerza

-¡AAAAAA!- ella grito de dolor, yo sabia que la sujetaba con fuerza pero no tanta para causarle algún daño

-Kari, levántate la manga- le dijo en tono suave

-No- se limito a decir

-Kari, LA MANGA- dije subiendo un poco el tono de voz

No tuvo más remedio que obedecerme. Allí vi algo que me dejo petrificado: su brazo lleno de marcas rojas y moretones

-P-pero que t-te paso- dije temeroso de ya saber la respuesta

-Tai-

-Shhh, tranquila, mientras yo viva nunca mas sufrirás de sus abusos- dije mientras la atraía hacia mí y la abrazaba

-T.k por eso quería terminar contigo: temía que Tai te haga lo mismo que a mí- dijo mientras comenzaba a empaparme con sus lagrimas

-Tranquila, saldremos de esto, juntos- dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Gracias T.k, por estar a mi lado siempre, por ser el único que me alienta a seguir- dijo dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Esta bien pero ¿Qué haremos con Tai?- le pregunte curioso

-No quiero lastimarlo a menos que sea realmente necesario… realmente no se que haremos-

-Tranquila ya pensaremos en algo-

-Esta bien pero… hoy puedo… quedarme en tu casa- dijo mientras se ruborizaba

-Cla-Claro ¿Por qué?-

-Tai hoy tiene una fiesta y…- no la deje terminar

-Ya entiendo, esta bien. Matt hoy tiene un recital y mi papa no estará en toda la noche-

-Esta bien, te veo en tu casa en unas horas-

-Esta bien- le dije mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios y me despedía –adiós, mi amor-

-Adiós-

End P.O.V T.k

Kari llego a la casa de su novio, cenaron y lo que menos estaban haciendo era dormir ya que estaban pensando en como detener a Tai. Hasta que…

4:00 de la mañana (N/A: temprano para mí)

-(Bostezo) Es tarde, me voy a dormir, siéntete como en tu casa- dijo T.k, acto seguido le dio un beso en los labios a Kari y se dirigió a su cuarto

-Hasta mañana, que sueñes conmigo- dijo Kari

-Lo intentare-

T.k se retiro y Kari quedo un rato pensando en…

-"La única forma de detener a Tai seria… hacerle daño pero yo no quiero. No me importa que el me haga daño, lo que importa es que el es mi hermano y se supone que entre los hermanos no hay violencia. Lo que significa que si el me maltrata no es mi hermano sino un extraño. Aunque me duela mucho… le voy a decir a T.k que lo detenga y no importa si una o no violencia"- con esta decisión fue al cuarto de T.k solo para verlo dormir tranquilamente. Ella se recostó a un lado del rubio con la cabeza acomodada en su pecho, no paso mucho tiempo para que quedara sumida en el mundo de Morfeo

…

Al día siguiente…

T.k abría lentamente sus ojos para ver a Kari muy cómoda en su pecho. Esta escena le saco una sonrisa al rubio

-Mi amor… despierta-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede?- dijo confundida la castaña

-Nada, solo que anoche dormiste conmigo-

-Ah eso. T.k quiero decirte que… puedes detener a Tai como sea, ya no importa si le haces daño o no-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Completamente-

-Muy bien, entonces esta noche a las 8-

Ella solo asintió decidida

…

Las horas pasaban lentas. Kari se fue a las 7:30 para asegurarse de que no hubiese nada peligroso con lo que Tai pudiera dañar al rubio

…

Casa de Kari

Ella entro, pero se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa: dentro, Davis y Tai con una expresión de enojo total

-**¿¡DONDE ESTABAS PUTA!**- le grito Tai

…

Hay lo dejo, para mi este capitulo quedo un poco feo, en especial en la parte de los pensamientos de Kari pero estoy cansado de estudiar comprendan. A por cierto, en el próximo capitulo habrá bastante violencia


	8. ¿El final?

Gente ¿Cómo esta? Les advierto que este fic contiene violencia.

PD: este fic tiene dos partes: la continuación del capítulo anterior y cuenta lo que hizo T.k cuando Kari se fue

-Tai, Davis y-yo e-estaba- dijo con mucho miedo y temor

-¡Cállate! Sabemos que pasaste toda la noche en la casa de ese puto "novio" tuyo- dijo Tai

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? ¿Drogándose, embriagándose?- pregunto Davis

-Nada de eso- dijo Kari asustada por la pregunta

-Deja de mentir pendeja-dijo su hermano –Sostenla Davis-

Kari forcejeaba dificultosa con Davis para escapar

-Kari, déjanos ayudarte, por favor-

-Mentira… ustedes quieren matarme- dijo mientras Tai se acercaba con una cuerda para atarle las manos

-Listo, Davis amordázala- dijo una vez completada la tarea

-Listo- dijo Davis

Kari gritaba pero sus gritos eran sofocados por la mordaza. Su hermano saco una navaja de un bolsillo y comenzó a cortar los brazos de la castaña y también la camiseta para luego comenzar a bajar sus pantalones

-T-Tai ¿Qué haces?- pregunto asustado Davis

-Tu amas a Kari ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-

-Bueno, esto es la prueba máxima de amor que se le puede hacer a una persona-

-Pero la estaremos violando-

-No, si es por amor no es una violación-

-Ahora comprendo- dijo Davis mientras se bajaba los pantalones con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a…

…

Cuando Kari se fue de la casa de T.k, este hablo a su hermano que estaba en casa de su madre, solo

-Hola ¿Matt?

_-¿Qué sucede hermano?-_

-Quiero decirte que ya puedes intervenir, ven a la casa de Kari a las 7:45

_-Está bien-_

-Adiós-

_-Adiós-_

Al colgar, Matt se dirigió hacia una caja debajo de la cama que había compartido su padre con su madre y de allí saco una pistola Desert Eagle .357

-Tai… espero no tener que usar esto- dijo para si mismo mientras la cargaba

…

T.k se dirigía hacia la casa de su novia para poner fin a los abusos de Tai

-"Espero que Kari esté bien"- pensaba una y otra vez

Cuando llego, estaba por tocar cuando sintió unos golpes y gritos ahogados

-"¡Kari!"- al instante relaciono lo escuchado y abrió la puerta

Allí dentro vio una escena que jamás pensó, imagino o espero ver ni en sus peores sueños: Kari, amordazada, atada y a punto de ser violada por Tai y Davis

-**¡SUELTENLA INMEDIATAMENTE!**- grito T.k

-¿Y si no?- pregunto con arrogancia Davis

-**¡SI NO, ESTO!-** dijo al tiempo que dejaba marcado su puño en el ojo de Davis

-¿Te crees muy listo?- dijo mientras le presentaba su rodilla a las costillas del rubio

Era una pelea muy dispareja ya que T.k era impulsado por el amor que sentía hacia Kari y por salvarla. La pelea resultaría con el rubio en una victoria si Tai no hubiera intervenido

-Tu mueres aquí y ahora- dijo el mayor castaño y acto seguido le clavo la navaja en el lado derecho del pecho, luego la retiro dejando en el piso a T.k cubierto de sangre

-Este es tu fin- dijo con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro

Pero antes de clavarle la estocada final, se escucho un disparo que atravesó la cabeza de Tai y la bala termino saliendo por el ojo de este. El ojo totalmente destrozado cayo al lado de T.k (N/A: si vieron la película Kill Bill 2, imagínense la escena en la que le sacan el ojo pero nada más que aquí está destrozado y en el suelo).

El rubio no resistió mas y cerró los ojos pero antes de desmayarse escucho 2 tiros mas y antes del tercero y último escucho unas últimas palabras

-Vete al infierno… Degenerado-

Después de eso no escucho nada más

…

T.k abría lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que encontraba en un hospital. Al tratar de levantarse no pudo ya que el dolor en pecho era muy grande

-Sera mejor que no lo intentes, todavía estas débil- dijo una voz que el rubio reconoció al instante

-Matt… ¿Dónde está Kari?- pregunto

Al instante la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una silueta con cabellos castaños

-¡T.k!- grito al verlo consiente

-¡Kari!- grito de alegría para luego unirse en un beso

-Estas bien… ¿Por qué tienes vendados los brazos?- pregunto al verla detenidamente

-¿Esto? Me lo hiso Tai-

-¿Dónde está? Voy a darle su merecido- dijo decididamente

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación

-¿Y bien? Respondan- exigió al ver que nadie hablaba

-Tai está muerto, hermano-

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido y confundido

-Deja que te cuen…- alguien no dejo terminar a Matt

-Yo se lo contare- dijo Kari –Esto sucedió…

_**Flash Back**_

_El primer tiro lo había recibido Tai, los otros dos Davis quien cayo inconsciente en el suelo_

_-¿Kari estas bien?- me pregunto Matt mientras me desataba_

_-Si- dije_

_-Aaahhh, ayuda… por favor- decía Tai que, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al disparo_

_-Kari ¿Quieres hacer los honores?- me pregunto tu hermano_

_Al principio no sabía que hacer, pero luego recordé por todo lo que había pasado y tome el arma con seguridad_

_-Vete al infierno… Degenerado- le dije antes de jalar el gatillo, para que luego una gran mancha roja cubriera todo el piso_

_La policía llego al los 5 minutos y llamaron a emergencia para que te llevaran y también a Davis. Nosotros le contamos la historia y nos dijeron que fue lo correcto y que no recibiríamos ningún castigo_

_**End Flash Back**_

Y luego despertaste aquí- le conto su novia

-Ya veo… pero ¿Qué sucedió con Davis?- pregunto curioso el menor de los rubios

-Esta en como y no creen que despierte, pero ya no te preocupes, esto termino y podremos vivir tranquilos-

-Tienes razón- dijo mientras un beso sellaba ese momento

…

En otra parte del hospital, un paciente… abría los ojos y susurraba para si mismo algo que, para cualquiera, no tendría sentido

-No se podrán deshacer de mí tan fácilmente-

A los pies de la cama decía el historial médico:

PASIENTE: DAVIS MOTOMIYA

ESTADO: COMATOSO

HERIDAS: BALAZOS

TIEMPO ESTIMADO A DESPERTAR: NUNCA

…

¿Y que tal? Hay termina pero descuiden habrá secuela. Los invito a que lean mi otro Takari, subiré el 1er capitulo mañana

Aclaración: los personajes que fueron utilizados en este Fic, no me pertenecen yo los utilizo con el único motivo de divertir sin ninguna remuneración economía a cambio

Se despide

Nikk0


End file.
